


Dessert

by greengreed



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Body Image, Cooking, Dessert, Dinner, Ficlet, Flirting, Hickeys, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, POV Third Person, Pre-Powers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengreed/pseuds/greengreed
Summary: Cooking and chemistry are so similar. No wonder why famed scientist, (future supervillain) Dr. Otto Octavius, is so good at it! One day, he has a nice dessert to follow his cooking for his rich lover. This dessert is much more than a cake.





	Dessert

“I have to say, I’m spoiled by you, doctor.” Quipped the older Osborn who had recently finished eating a meal his companion, Dr. Octavius, had cooked for him. The doctor, in response, shyly glanced to the floor. He was embarrassed by such compliments, especially from Norman, of all people. He adored to hear them, nonetheless. He had a bit of an ego that needed to be stroked. That wasn’t the only reason a blush graced his pale face, though. He had a post-dinner surprise. It was new, it was adventurous, and it was something Otto was somewhat afraid of. 

“I have dessert as well.” Piped up the mousy voice.

“See? Spoiled!” Said the businessman with a hearty laugh, clapping his hands together afterward. The scientist responded to his laugh with a gentle chuckle before sneaking off to a different room. There, he had a cake for his love that he had prepared earlier. Fortunately for the man he was trying so hard to woo, there was also another surprise, which was surely obvious when he entered the room. The ‘surprise’ even made his partner flushed with a soft shade of pink. Aside from the blush, a smirk was painted on his face and he leaned back in his chair. 

“A surprising outfit for you, but I love it,” Norman commented as Otto walked out. He grasped the plate the cake rested on with two, shaking hands. Of course, that was not the thing his partner was looking at. Otto was just as red as what he was wearing, a bright red lingerie set. It consisted of a top which draped over his stomach, though he poked out a bit at the bottom. He wore a set of incredibly lacy underwear as well as red fishnets, connected to a similarly lacy and red garter belt. He didn’t even know where he got it, he just saw it online one late night and ordered it, fantasizing about a chance to use it.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t often bold enough to do something like this. He’d been putting it off for a while, hiding the frilly pieces of clothing underneath his bed. He had no doubt that his partner would love it, he just was too scared to dress up in something like that. Hearing that Norman’s son was out for the night was a prompt for him to use it. Only one person could see him in this, the person he had bought it for.

“I-I wanted...” The dork could barely speak, tripping over his words and stuttering. “I wanted to do something special for you! Please just let me.” He insisted as he slowly cut a piece of cake with shaking hands. Eventually, he managed to slice the cake and deposit said slice onto a plate. Soon after, he sat on his lover’s lap, then placed the cake on the table next to them. His hands still quivering, he used a fork to lift a bite of cake to the lips of the businessman he was sitting on. His other hand gripped the chair, trying to keep himself up. It was clear he was having trouble being seductive, but he was trying. To Norman, that was adorable.

“I’m flattered you’re trying so hard, dear, but I think that-”

“Please just eat the cake” A soft whisper.

“Otto, I-”  
“I said eat the cake and I won’t say it again.” Demanding, a trait Otto did not possess, but at the moment, he showed. Perhaps him putting his foot down was out of embarrassment and stress or otherwise, an attempt to impress his boss. Either way, it worked and he had taken a bite of the cake, staring into Otto’s eyes as he guided the dessert off the utensil with his teeth. Otto tried to keep looking into his eyes, but he could not manage it. He got embarrassed and shut his eyes. He was sweating bullets and still trembling. 

“Why are you scared around me?! You have to know how much I enjoy this; seeing you all dressed up for me. Besides, the cheesecake is wonderful- as always.”

“You’re not really known for your kindness when displeased, sir.”

“Shhh...” The businessman shushed him, grabbing the plate and fork for himself. He grabbed another bite of the cake on the fork and raised it to the trembling scientist’s lips. Otto accepted it, much to Norman’s delight. 

“Good boy.” He cooed and though Otto found it demeaning, he would accept any praise he got from this man. For a while, the two exchanged the plate the fork, taking turns feeding each other the rich cake. It was hardly about the cake or even the act of giving each other food. It was more or less the fact that they were just staring into each other’s eyes, so close. Maybe it was the fact that Otto cared enough to cook, bake, and get all dressed up. The adorable act melted the businessman’s, cold heart. At the end, only half of the slice had been eaten and the two had their arms wrapped around each other, lips pressed against each other, fulling breathing in each other. 

Norman moved his mouth down and tugged on the straps of the top with his teeth, before kissing upwards, at his collarbone. He nibbled there, biting and giving love marks there. A sudden chomp every now and again that drew blood would emit a loud, desperate moan from the doctor. Soon enough, his neck and upper chest were dotted with hickeys and bite marks. Otto was a sweaty, aroused mess, Norman’s grip on him being the only thing keeping him together. His hands would move every now and then to yank at the hair of his partner and try to remove his jacket and tie. 

He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Otto. He hardly saw his arms ever and they were so cute. Otto had a soft figure, all squishy. It was fair to say he was fat, but his partner hardly saw it that way. He saw the warmth the man exuded and how he could grip him and be comfortable. Whether they were making love or just cuddling, Otto was comfortable to hold onto and just generally be with. Seeing him in the skimpy clothes excited him. Otto could have said the same if he saw his partner wearing this. He would insist when he cooked for Norman, that his man was much too skinny and he needed to eat more. He thought the man was perfect, very toned and made up of sharp angles. While not soft and squishy, laying on his firm chest comforted him and made him feel safe. He had a protector, someone who would hold him.

“Please get this off of me.” Begged the scientist, a plea to both get intimate and to get out of this uncomfortable outfit. How could Norman ever deny such a request? 

The next day, Otto had found it strange when Norman took off work early because he was “sick”. Of course, he hadn’t expected the surprise when he got to Norman’s penthouse. Either no one else was home or Norman was overly confident because he had been lounging on the couch in a similar outfit to Otto, except all in black. He went above and beyond, putting on a pair of very high heels over the fishnets. He even had swiped on a bit of lipstick. The man would have been embarrassed, had anyone else seen him, but Otto’s reaction was worth it. He was red all over and just stuttering, unable to come up with a response since he walked through the door. He bit down on his lip, hard until it bled. Norman was desperate to get this outfit off for many reasons.

“Take it in, doctor. You’re only seeing this once.” The businessman stood up and the doctor began to blush even more. “You don’t need to say a thing. I already see you’re enjoying it.” His eyes flicked down, towards, his pants then looked back up towards Otto, with a smirk on his face. He turned in a circle to show it off. 

“You have- Uh...” Otto couldn’t get the compliment out, he was choking on his words. Noticing this, the CEO went to tease him. He neared the doctor who blushed more. His thumb rested on the chin of the timid man as he guided his head upwards.

“I have what, dear? Spit it out.”

“You have... a cute butt.” The scientist couldn’t believe he said something like that. His face was red. Bright red. Of course, Norman found that funny. Hilarious, even. There was a smirk on his face and a small chuckle escaped from the confines of his lips.

“You think? Then why don’t you do something about that, genius?” The offer was tempting, so Otto did indeed act on his thoughts (nervously, though excitedly).


End file.
